Qui suis je?
by nanie nouche
Summary: One shot harry a tué Voldemort, mais il a failli y laisser la vie... Il se réveille d'un coma, un an après...mais il a tout oublié...


**_Note de l'auteur :_** bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis en manque d'idée ces derniers temps…j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en plus…mais après les vacances, vous aurez plein de chap, je vous assure ! pour le moment, c'est pas possible !

En tout cas, je vous ai fait ce mini OS pour me faire un peu pardonner, j'espère que ça vous plaira…gros bisousssssss

_**Qui suis-je ? **_

Qui suis-je ?

J'ai beau tenter d'y réfléchir, je ne me rappelle de rien.

Seul un sentiment me reste, mais je ne le comprends pas…

Des flashs…

_Une personne aux yeux et aux cheveux de jais…un faible sourire…un air fâché…_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me souviens que de lui, car j'en suis sûr, il s'agit d'un homme.

Une semaine que je suis dans cette chambre blanche, sept jours que j'y pense…mais je n'ai encore pu voir personne. Les médecins refusent les gens qui veulent me rendre visite.

Ils m'ont dit que bientôt je pourrais les rencontrer…et je crois que c'est aujourd'hui…

Mon habituel vêtement blanc a été remplacé par un jean et une chemise…c'est bien mieux. Je dois être présentable pour cet homme…car je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il soit présent…

Des coups à ma porte…des personnes entrent…un vieillard, une jeune fille et une famille de rouquin…enfin, c'est ce que j'en conclu…mais aucune trace de _lui…_

Je suis déçu, tellement que je baisse la tête…si lui n'est pas là, alors ils peuvent faire demi-tour…ils me mettent mal à l'aise…

-Harry…

Il parait que c'est mon nom…c'est le vieillard qui m'appelle…je lève les yeux sans lui répondre.

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Je le regarde, toujours aussi suspicieux. J'y comprends rien moi !

-Je sais que tu ne te rappelles de rien, mais j'aimerai te présenter tes amis, qui sont aussi ta seconde famille.

Ils s'approchent tour à tour. Je me concentre…

Des flashs…

Des morts…tant de morts…le noir…la fin… 

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage…je ne comprends toujours pas…qui étaient-ils pour moi ?

Celle qui a l'air d'être la mère des rouquins me prend dans ses bras.

-Harry, je t'aime tant…j'ai cru te perdre toi aussi…

Elle pleure…pourquoi ? suis-je si important pour ces gens ? pourtant…j'ai le pressentiment que j'aurai préféré qu'ils ne se soucient pas de moi…

D'après ce que j'ai compris, dans la pièce, à part Albus et Molly…enfin il me semble que c'est ça… il y a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill et Fleur…

L'impression d'un manque reste…je prends ma tête entre mes mains, elle me fait affreusement mal tout à coup…les larmes se remettent à inonder mes joues…

-Je…

-Oui, Harry ?

Il faut que je sache qui est cet homme…il le faut…

-Un homme…un visage sombre…des yeux et des cheveux noirs…

-…Severus Snape ?

Je souris, je sens que c'est lui…ça me semble si famillier…

-Où est-il ? Je veux le voir…depuis mon réveil, les flashs de mon passé sont basés sur lui…et…enfin…

-Je vous l'avez bien dit, Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout !

Hermione, si je me souviens bien…elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

On a déjà du me le dire, mais je ne m'en souviens plus…

-Tu es tombé dans le coma après ta victoire sur Voldemort…Ça remonte à un peu plus d'un an…

-Tant que ça…mais peut-être qu'il m'aura oublié…

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée…pourquoi ? L'aimerai-je ? mais qu'est-ce qu'aimer ?

De nouveaux coups retentissent. Hermione entre, fait sortir tout le monde(non sans qu'ils grognent…), me sourit encore et me fait une bise sur la joue avant de sortir à son tour.

Serai-je de nouveau seul ? Non…la porte s'ouvre…un homme…cet homme…

Je reste sous le choc, des larmes coulent sur mon visage…Il s'est arrêté à quelques pas de mon lit…Il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir…tout comme moi…

Je ferme les yeux…

Des flashs me viennent…

_Un rayon vert…le noir…un baiser…si doux…la lumière…une promesse…la nuit…l'oublie…_

J'ouvre les yeux, toujours flous. Il n'a pas l'air mieux que moi, mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

Dans un dernier espoir, je lui saute dans les bras…Il m'enserre et embrasse mes cheveux…je sens ses larmes contre moi…j'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu…

-Je suis désolé… Je ne t'ai pas oublié… Je te le promets…je t'aime tant…pardonnes-moi…

-Tu es pardonné depuis que tu t'es réveillé… Tu as tenu ta promesse…tu as lutté et tu ne m'as pas oublié alors que tu as ignoré tout le reste.

Je le serre plus fort encore. Je sais ce que veut dire aimer…enfin…lui je l'aime.

Désormais je sais que tout va me revenir…je vais pouvoir repenser à mes amis comme avant…tous ceux qui ont compté…les jumeaux…Charly…Arthur…Neville…Luna…Draco…

Mes sanglots redoublent. Severus à l'air de comprendre puisqu'il me berce. Tant de souvenirs douloureux à me remémorer…mais j'y ferai face grâce à celui qui est là en ce moment…celui qui saurait me réconforter comme il l'a fait le jour où j'aurai du, et voulu, mourir…

Ma vie va changer…

Oui, désormais je serai réellement heureux…

FIN.

Alors ? c'est comment ? une petite review svp…


End file.
